Those Days
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: Royai, a little AU. Involving a character death, not Maes! The military-group are having a barbecue.


A/N: This story is a gift to a friend of mine. She wanted a Royai-story where they were on a party, and typical me, can't write one story without a Character Death XD Sorry! hope you like it! My friend said it where good, but then again, she had only read it in our native language. Anyway, to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

~Those days~

Roy stared at the grave in front of him. His thoughts traveled to a day when he and some of his military-friends had decided to have a barbecue at the beginning of the summer holiday.

Maes had traveled from Central to East City just to be a part of the barbecue. At the moment, most in the group were busy fixing stuff to the party; Riza took the fruit out with help from Edward and Alphonse, Jean had a ash-tray that he sat on the table, Kain fixed the burgers, hot-dogs and steak while he played with Black Hayate, Riza's dog, Heymans was far away from the dog, his cynophobia* kicking in, Vato talked about something no one have hear of, and Maes took pictures of everything and everybody. Roy shook his head, before he went inside to get the CD-player they were going to use later that day. When he was going to take it up, a picture of a young girl riding on a pink rocking-horse, appeared in front of his face.

"Isn't she just so cute? ELICIA!" a familiar voice called out from behind his back. The voice belonged to nobody else than Maes Hughes. Roy left out an irritated sigh, at the same time as he put his fingers together to make a flame.

"If you don't remove that picture from my vision within three seconds, it will become ash!" Maes removed his dearest picture before anyone could blink. He couldn't lose it, even if he had about hundreds of copies at home.

"You won't dear!"

"Try me!" He lifted up the CD-player, and started to walk towards the garden in front of the summerhouse they had borrowed for the weekend. De others sat already near the table and waited for them.

"How long does it really take to get a CD-player? Are you really that useless?" Edward shouted to them.

"Oh, Fullmetal? Are you here to? I didn't see you earlier," Roy answered, smiling. The teen rose from his chair faster than anyone had expected.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU DON'T SEE HIM EVEN IF HE STANDS ON A THREE METER TALL CHAIR?!?!" the boy yelled back, angry.

The gang around them sighed. It was like this every time Roy and Edward was on the same place. Roy laughed as he sat down between Maes and Riza. Luckly, it didn't become anymore trouble as they ate.

When they were done, they cleaned away what was left of the food. Jean, Kain and Heymans disappeared, with an angry Edward between them; the boy apparently didn't want to come. A little while after, they showed up again, this time all four of them in shorts, ready for the beach. Riza disappeared to, and came back in a red bikini. Roy and Maes did as those five a short while after. The beach where near, and everybody except Alphonse, Black Hayate and Vato, went to take a bath. The water was a little cold at first, but it became warmer after a little while.

Roy ended up standing still and stared at Riza. He had seen her in a bikini before - they often had a beach-party with the group - but never had he ever thought about how beautiful she really was. He was so far away in his thoughts that he didn't notice the look Maes, Edward and Jean gave each other.

They sneaked up behind him, and pushed water upward his back 'till he was completely wet. Since Roy hadn't been under the water jet, it as icing cold. He turned around, and got a look at the three that were laughing out loud. Behind him, he could hear Riza laugh too. His face become red, and carefully he looked down 'till it had gone away. Then he went towards the three who were laughing, and put his fingers together. Jeans grin got him to stop.

"Don't think it's going to work. Have you forgotten that you don't have your glovers on, and that you can't get a spark when you are wet?" he said.

"Just useless," Maes said serious.

Riza lifted a hand and covered her face as she kept an eye on the men and the boy that was running around in the water to get away from the crazy pyromaniac. Who old were they really? Five?

The sun began to go down, and the clock was around twelve when Edward and Alphonse went to their bedroom. Jean, Heymans, Kain, Maes and Vato went to bed shortly after the two boys had gone, and left Riza and Roy alone outside. Roy looked over at her, before he turned his gaze towards the sky full of stars over them.

"Many stars at the sky tonight, don't you think?" he said absent. She cast a gaze at him, and nodded.

"Yes, it is." He looked at her again.

"You wanna dance?" he asked nervous. Riza turned to him, let her eyes look over him for a second, before she nodded. He grinned, took out a pair of dry glovers, and snapped. Flames shoot towards candles he had placed around just in case he got his chance. They lighted up the place around them, and made it romantic. A little while after the CD-player started to play a romantic song. He pulled her to him, and leaded her into a dance.

"You know, that bikini suites you," Roy mumbled. Riza started blushing, and looked away.

"Thank you," she answered. He smiled, and laid a hand under her chin, turned her head towards him. Carefully, he leaned in, and his lips met hers.

The day after, when the two of them came into the kitchen hand in hand, all their friends grinned.

"Sorry, boys, but you just lost your money!" Maes said proud to Kain, Vato, Heymans and Jean.

"And you guys wonder why we never bet with you? You bet a little too much money every time, and you always lose," Alphonse said calmly.

Roy sighed, and let his memory become memories. His eyes read over the words that were written on the gravestone. His hands become fists. It shouldn't end like this!

"It's sad, Fullmetal, when a parent has to bury their child**. Because you were my son even if we just adopted you. I promise to take good care of Alphonse," he mumbled. Someone's hand took his.

"Come on, sir, it's not good to be here too long," a female voice said. Roy smiled sadly to his wife, Riza.

"He was just as much our son as Trisha and Hohenheim's," she said consoled. The man nodded, before a tear ran down his cheek.

"It's going to rain, Riza***," he said softly, before he pulled her to him. Alphonse, human-Alphonse, not longer the suit of armor, came running to them, and the two of them pulled him into the warm of the embrace. The little family turned around, and left the graveyard. Behind them stood a short shape and followed them with its gaze.

"You chose the perfect wife, dad. Take care of my brother for me, like you promised," it whispered, before it disappeared.

A/N:

*= Cynophobia is phobia against dogs.

**= Uhhh. . . A LotR-film sentence XD

***= It's what Roy says every time he is going to cry!

I hope my English writing isn't that badXD I get good grades at it at school, but then again. Anyway! I Hope you liked it.

GM


End file.
